overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercy/Quotes
Spawning First spawn * "I'll be watching over you." Mid-game swap * "Mercy on call." Respawning * "Good as new." * "A clean bill of health." * "A speedy recovery." * "Back in the fight." * "The wonders of modern medicine." Pre-fight * "A moment to enjoy some peace and quiet, probably just a moment though." * "I'll be busy soon enough." * "I’ll enjoy the quiet while it lasts." * "Well, I suppose I’ll be patching you up as usual." Using Abilities Caduceus Staff - Heal * "Did someone call a doctor?" * "Healing stream engaged." * "I’m taking care of you." * "Patching you up." * "Let’s get you back out there." * "Keep going, I’ve got you." * "Maintaining connection." * "Where does it hurt?" * "You’re fully healed, now get out there." Caduceus Staff - Boost * "Damage boost engaged." * "Powered up." * "You are ready to do some damage." * "Damage amplified." Guardian Angel * "I’m right here." * "Right beside you." * "Still with you." * "I'm here." * "On my way." Resurrect * "Heroes never die." ''(self/allies) * ''"Helden Sterben Nicht." ''(enemies) * ''"Heroes never die... for a price." ''(Devil/Imp skins) * ''"'Til Valhalla!" ''(Sigrun/Valkyrie skins) Communication Wheel Hello * ''"Hello there!" * "Hello!" Thanks * "Thank you." Unlockable Voice Lines * "I have my eye on you." * "I'll send you my consultation fee." * "Doctor's orders." * "How barbaric." * "I'm not a miracle worker. Well, not always." * "Need a second opinion?" * "On a scale from 1 to 10, how is your pain?" * "Super!" * "Take two and call me in the morning." * "The doctor is in." * "Sprechstunde bei der Frau Doktor." ''(The doctor will see you) * ''"Piece of cake." ''(Summer Games 2016) Ultimate Status * ''"My ultimate is charging." (<90%) * "My ultimate is almost ready." (90-99%) * "My ultimate is ready." * "I am ready to resurrect you." * "I am ready to revive you." Acknowledge * "Understood." * "Affirmative." Group up * "Group up here." * "Join me." Need Healing * "I need healing!" * "I need medical attention." * "Medic! Wait, that’s me." * "I need armor." (when pointed at allied Torbjorn) * "I require shields." (when pointed at allied Symmetra) Combat Enemy seen * "Enemy seen." Taking damage * "Get them off me!" * "Not good." * "I'm being attacked!" * "They’re all over me." * "Help me!" Enemy sniper sighted * "Sniper, be careful." Zenyatta's Orb of Discord applied * "Verdammt." Enemy Teleporter * "Find their teleporter." ''(Teleporter created) * ''"My observations indicate they have a teleporter." ''(Teleporter created) * ''"The enemy teleporter is here." (Teleporter spotted) * "Enemy teleporter destroyed." (Teleporter destroyed) Picking up health pack * "Self-medicating." * "Much better." * "That’s better." Kills * "Hat jemand einen Arzt gerufen?" ("Did someone call a doctor?") * "The prognosis is not good." * "You are not looking well." * "There is no prescription to treat what you have." Kill Assists * "Don’t let up on them." * "We make a great team." * "We’re unstoppable." Attacking objective * "Attack with me." * "Attack the objective." * "I’m capturing the objective." * "I’m taking the point." * "Taking the objective." * "Pick up the pace, we can do this." * "We’re out of time, attack!" (30 seconds left on the clock) Escorting payload * "I’m moving the payload." * "Let’s keep it moving." * "Let’s get the payload moving again." * "Protect the payload." * "We need to keep the payload moving forward." * "We need to move the payload." * "We’re running out of time." (30 seconds left on the clock) Defending objective * "Clear the point." * "Defend with me." * "Defend the objective." * "I’m defending." * "Our time is running out, everyone get on defense." (30 seconds left on the clock) * "Protect the objective." * "Pull together, we can do this." * "We need to clear the area." * "We need to defend the objective." * "Fall back." (objective lost on Assault) Stopping payload * "Stop the payload." * "The payload is on the move." * "The payload is stopped." Unorganized Quotes "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." "Always consult your doctor before engaging in strenuous activity." "Back to square one." "Damn it, I couldn’t get there in time." "Don’t thank me, just doing my job." "Enemy’s reviving." "Eliminate the target." "Flat lined." "I can see I’ll have my work cut out for me." "I can’t do this all myself." "I don’t do this for the reward but I won’t turn it down either." "I feel powerful." "I have the distinct feeling I’m needed somewhere." I’m sorry, I was too late. I’m getting better at this. I’m going in. I’m no angel. I’m ready. Improvements have been made. It had to be done. I’ve learned a lot from my experiences. Keep the skies clear for me. Maximum health. My team needs me. My prognosis is excellent. Nice shot. Never knew I had it in me. Not this way. Now this is a roll reversal. Now this must be a surprise to you. Patient discharged. Please state the nature of the medical emergency. Priority target identified. "Say ah!" "Set up here." "So that’s how it feels." "So that’s what it feels like." "Something I could use?" "Thanks for looking out for me." "This might sting." "Turn your head and cough." "Vital signs negative." "We could all use a helping hand sometime." "We need a tank." "We need another healer." "We’re on the same wave length." "What do we have here." "What happened to you?" "Would you like my professional opinion?" "You might not want to tell your friends about that." "You’ve been discharged." "You are good." "You’re on the right track." "Your personal guardian angel." Category:Quotes